Consurgent!
by Divergentchick4
Summary: What if there was no war? This story continues after the rankings are shown in divergent!:) PLEASE R&R! IM TERRIBLE AT SUMMERIES! ITs BETTER THAN IT SOUNDS!
1. Chapter 1

I turn around,and everyones jaw is dropped probaly because i just kissed four. christina mouths to me mouths to me "We need to talk".I roll my eyes and she turns  
back to will. I turn back around and four is gone. where did he go?Uriah comes up to me "Hey, you know where four went?" He asks  
its like he just read my mind.  
"No, i was wondering the same thing." I answer  
"Hm!Well im gonna go get some dauntless some?"He Askes. well dauntless cake does sound good so...why not?  
"Sure!"  
We walk side by side to the dinning hall,we see four with zeke and shauna at a table laughing and eating dauntless is obviously drunk,and  
four and shuana are just laughing at zeke. "Hey tris! Come over here!"Zeke slurs. i hesitate and slowly walk over to the table and sit down by  
tobias. "You and your freinds wanna come over to my apartment with four and uriah and play Dauntless and Candor?" asks zeke  
i look at four and he shrugs "Sure" i say  
"Great go get your freinds and meet us back at my apartment." I nod and set off to find christina and will.  
I finnally find will and christina by the chasm, there laughing and looks like they are having a great time.  
"Hey guys! wanna go to zekes apartment with the rest of us to play dauntless and candor?"i ask  
They look at each other and say "Sure" in unision, they burst into laughter and follow me. I know where zekes apartment is because tobias  
said it was the one right next to his apartment.

When we get to the door i knock a couple times and imedietly a very drunk zeke flings open the door. "Come in" he says  
We walk in and see four, shuana,and uriah sitting in a half cirle in the middle of the room. i walk over and sit next to tobias, christina next to  
me and will by her side. zeke sits next to uriah and zeke yells "SINCE ITS MY PLACE,ILL GO FIRST!" He scans the circle till his eyes land on me  
"Tris, Candor or Dauntless?"  
_OH NO._  
"Dauntless?"  
"I Dare you to go propose to the first person you see in the pit with this cracker" He says while holding up a circular cracker.  
"Okay"i say. i grab the cracker from zeke and head out the door. i go to the pit and the first person i see is  
ERIC  
OH NO...I walk up to eric and...

**OHHHH CLIFF HANGER!DUN DUN DUN! HOW WILL ERIC REACT? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! GOAL IS % REVEIWS ON THE CHAPTER! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!Love you all! please give me some ideas to!:) 4**

**P.S : Sorry for the short chapter. the rest will be longer! **

**Thanks!**  
**~Divergentchick~**


	2. Chapter 2

I slowly get down on one knee and put the creacker behind my back.  
"Eric, i have been in love with you since i first saw you,your grouchyness is lovely. Will you marry me?"i ask hesitantly and hold up the cracker.  
eric punches my stomach "No"he spits and walks off. i fall down and curl up in a ball. Ow he really punches hard. Tobias rushes to my side  
"Are you ok tris?" he asks. i nod and stand up. "You still wannna play the game?"he asks. "yeah" i say.  
We walk back to zekes apartment while tobias' arm is around my waist. We get back in and im thinking of something evil for zeke to do next.  
We all sit back in a circle "Zeke,Candor or Dauntless?" "DAUNTLESS!" He screeches.  
"I dare you to ask eric why he tried to steal fours him and run away yelling 'YOU MONSTER'"  
"Okay!" zeke say's then shoots up and out of the door.

while we are walking out Tobias whispers in my ear  
"You wanna be my girl?" he says with a big grin. I smile and whisper back"Of course" He smiles and intertwines his fingers with mine.  
When we finnally find eric after ten minutes of looking Zeke gets all up in his face and says "WHY THE HECK DID YOU TRY TO STEAL FOUR'S  
GIRL MAN?I THOUGHT YOU WERE BETTER THAN THAT!" Zeke turns around and yells "YOU MONSTER" just as told. we all get back to the room  
and we all role on the floor we finnally stop uriah says " Ok Ok. Tris i gotta give you some credit for that one! That was hillarious!"  
says uriah. "Ok, Four! Dauntless or candor?"Zeke asks "Dauntless"  
"I dare you to...Put one of tris' tank tops on!" four thinks for a second then says "Tris will you go get me a tanktop?"  
"Yep! Christina come on!" i say. christina gets up and follows me out of the room to the dorms.

We look through my jores for the perfect one to put on four,untill we find it! we both squel and yell "THATS THE ONE!" Its a bright pink floral tank top with purple gliter. its perfect. we walk back to zekes apartment laughing histericly. when we come in i go up to tobias "Here you go kind sir" i say and hold out the tanktop. Everyone starts laughing there faces off while tobias is changing in the rest room. when he comes out his face is bright with embarrassment, the tanktop goes all the way up above his bellybutton and is skin tight,and when i say skin tight i mean SKIN TIGHT. he walks over to me and gives me the death glare and whispers "your gonna pay for this." i smile and say "I bet i will" he flashes a small smile and walks out the door to the pit.

When we get to the pit he acts like its his normal wardrobe, he says hi to some old freinds and does there its totaly normal for the great almighty dauntless prodigy four to wear that shirt. eveybody is just rolling on the floor laughing.i myself is laughing about to fall over! Four then goes up to eric and says "You like my shirt?"eric just puches four in the stomach,but he doesnt even flinch and smiles and says "Ill take that as a yes?" and walks off.

We get back in the apartment and everyone is practicly dying of is to shockingly and goes and changes back his shirt. when he comes back it fours turn "Uriah! Dauntless or Candor?"

"DAUNTLESS! I AINT NO PANSYCAKE!"Uriah yells

"Okay, I dare you to go get a tattoo of my face on your arm."

"MKAY!" uriah yells. Like what the heck? is it normal for people to get pictures of freinds faces on them around here? on second thought, its dauntless, of course they do!

After uriah gets the tattoo we all go to bed, before we leave tobias gives me my shirt back and says "It may be a little stretched out" I laugh and he joins me. Then i say "Goodnight, Tobias" and kiss him on the cheek, a and walk off but before i turn the corner i hear him say " Goodnight Beatrice" i turn around and give him the death glare he just says "love you to" with a wink. I smile and walk back to the dorms.

As soon as my head hits the pillow i fall fast asleep.

**Okkaayyyy! So how was that chapter guys? Good? Bad? Ehh? Please tell me! and if you have any ideas just let me know! Please PM or REVEIW. **

**Thanks i love all of you!4**

**~Dauntlesschick4~**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. (Tris P.O.V)

* * *

Today i will choose my job in the dauntless compound, Im excited!Im gonna train transfer initiates with Tobias! And i heard that Christina and Uriah wanna train the Dauntless-Borns, i hope they do! Im on my way to the pit where the Job ceremony will be held, because it is the biggest room in the compound. When i walk in i see Peter,Christina, Molly,Marlene,Will,Lynn,Drew, and Uriah all in front of the stage where max stands. I stand by Uriah, he see's me and flashes me a smile, when he turns back to face the stage i catch a quick glimpse of the tattoo of Tobias' face on his arm, i still cant believe he go it!

"Welcome to the 3045 Dauntless Job Choosing Ceremony!" Max says. Everyone pounds on the tables and cheers. I see Lauren in a chair on the side of the stage, she is here cause she trained Dauntless-Borns, Tobias would be by her, but he has to work in the control room today, he has been there ever since 4:00am this morning.

"Okay! So, i will call each new Dauntless member up by ranks, So , Tris Prior, please come up!" Says max. I walk up to the stage slowly while everyone cheers and pounds on tables. I get behind the microphone and begin to speak: "I would like to traind transfer initiates" i say. I walk off the stage and am greeted by an over excited Uriah, "We will work together! ish!" he says. "Yup!" i say poping the 'p'. We just stand ther efor a sec watching the crowd untill max calls Uriah up on stage.

About an hour later everyone has chosen a job. Peter,Drew,Molly:Fence Guards,Lynn:Dauntless HQ security,Christina,Uriah:Dauntless-Born trainers,Will:Dauntless Leader,Marlene:Tattoo Artist. I myself has chosen 'Tattoo Artist' for my side glad the little 'Peter gang' will be far from all of us staring next week when all of our jobs start, And everyone else has just gotten what they wanted, which is great!

After the ceremony we all headout of the pit together "TO THE DD!" yells Zeke and Uriah ,brothers. We walk to the diner in silence, honestly it is kinda awkward, This makes me want Tobias here more, I really wanted to spend the day with him today. Before i know it we are in line at the DD and im next to order,"What would you like to get today, hun?" Says the lady-Megan-at the cash register.

"Ummmm. Can i get two hamburgers and two slices of cake? and half of it togo, ma'am?" i ask. I'l bring Tobias lunch today!

She goes to the back and about 10 minutes later has my order. One hamburger and a slice of cake on a plate, and one hamgurger and a slice of cake in a togo box neatly placed. "Thank you!" i say and walk to the table with everyone i get there i ask Christian to save my spot and guard my cae from Uriah, and i walk out of the dining hall and head to the control room.

When i get there i slowly open the door and see Tobias sleeping on the computer, When i say 'on the computer' i mean litterally ON THE COMPUTER. His head is resting on the keyboard and he is about to fall out of his chair. I walk over to him and whisper "Tobias?" he doesnt move.

"Tobiassssss?" i say in a sing-song nothin.i have to go to extreme measures now...

"FOUR!" I scream. Right after i start yelling he jumps up and falls out of his chair.I cant help but let a laugh escape my lips.

He jumps right back up and says "TRIS! What the heck was that for? And why are you laughing?" he says

"Sorry-I was just coming to bring you lunch, and u wouldnt wake up so i had to yell at you"

"Oh, then why are you laughing?" he asks with a frown.

"Well, you have letters on your face, from the keyboard!" i say while starts laughing himself.I love his laugh

"Well i thought the letters brought out my eyes!" he says while walking over and lifting me up and spinning me around. He keeps spinning mearound and i keep laughing, i laugh so hard that my stomach hurts! i about drop the food in my hands, and say "Tobias! i almost droped your lunch!"

"Sorry!" he says, and sets me down. I laugha nd wrap my arms around his neck, he smiles, and i kiss him, he kisses me back, i feel him smile against my lips and i pull back and hand him his food. "Here is your favorite!" i say. He laughs and says "Thank you!" and i say

"I have to go back, cause they will be wondering where i went!"

"Okay" he gives me a quick peck on the lips and says "Bye! Love you tris!"

"Love you Four!" i say, i wink and walk out the door.

I head down the hall smiling,i cant get the smile that is plastered on my face off, i couldnt be happier in this time of my life.

I have my friends,A wonderful to be job, and best of all i have Tobias!

All of the sudden a hand covers my mouth and i am dragged into a room. I scream a blood curling scream and hear someone say

"Shut her up!" I recognise that voice, only one persons voice is that raspy.

That one person is

Peter.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3 Tris P.O.V

I thrash around and around trying to loosen the grip of the 4 arms carrying me and the hand over my mouth, but they wont budge and i keep geting punched in the stomach every time i squirm. I know there is Peter,Drew, and Molly but Who else? I start to hear the roar of the chasm, and start to panic.

"You scared stiff? .You will be out of our lifes now!"

Oh no, this time there really gonna throw me off the railing.i dont want to die yet. Please god, please do something! All of the sudden im getting pushed off the railing and right after im pushed off i open my eyes and grab the railing, thats slick and wet.I start to hear thrashing and punching someone is fighting them. all of the sudden i get lifted over the edge by my throat and i am slamed on the floor.

Then all goes BLACK

* * *

Tobias P.O.V

RECAP:

_"I have to go back, cause they will be wondering where i went!"she says_

_"Okay" i say and give her a quick peck on the lips and say "Bye! Love you tris!"_

_"Love you Four!" she says with a wink and walks out the door._

I smile and sit down, i look in the bag to see what she brought me: a hamburger and a slice of knows me so well. I eat my lunch and lean back in my chair and look at the camera's: I see Peter,Drew,Molly, and Eric holding a little blonde figure over the chasm an- Wait! That little blonde figure is my Tris! i stand up and look one more time, they droped her! No! I burst through the control room doors and run as fast as my legs will go, they burn, like they are on fire, but i push them to go faster, and i burst out of the hall by the chasm, i see Drew and Molly with shocked looks on there faces as if im a ghost. I run over and puch will in the jaw, kick him in the stomach and smack his head on the ground, I grab molly by the throat and see fear in her .

"Listen to me molly, next time i see you near tris i will throw you off the railing myself! got it? now run before i change my mind!" i yell and let go of her, she nods really fast and darts out of the room. I see Peter with tris getting her back from over the chasm holding tris by the neck,her face bright red with blood and peter smacks her head on the ground and her eyes roll back in her head! No! i go over to Peter and run after him, he quickly tries to walk back but he trips on the railing on falls over,peter tumbles down into the chasm, hiting the rocks. I walk over to Eric and yell at him

"What did you do this time eric? Stop being an idiot and leave me alone!"i grow and he punches me in the face,Bad mistake buddy!I punch him in the jaw, and kick him in the ribs. he falls on the floor and i kick him a couple more times till i hear a croak

"Fo-ur" ITS TRIS! i run over to her and check her pulse, its beating lightly.I pick her up and run as fast as i can to the infirmary. When i get there i burst through the doors, imediatly im surrounded by nurses and they take her away on a hospital bed. I hope she is okay.

I go to the waiting room and sit for about an hour until my phone vibrates its zeke

_Hey man, do you know where tris is? she has been gona for like 2 hours,and uriah ate her cake, now he's gonna get killed in his sleep by her...~Zeke_

_Uh yeah, she is in the infirmary. Peter attacked her again, but this time it was Peter,Drew,Molly, and Eric.~Me_

_OH CRAP MAN! Were on our way!~Zeke_

A nurse comes over to me and i put my phone away.

"Okay! There is Good news and bad news!" she says

"Okay" i say worriedly for the bad news.

"Good news:She will be awake from her coma in the morning and she doesnt have memory loss. Bad news: She has a slight sprain in her ankle and her left arm is fractured.I looked at her file, and she will be training initiates monday correct?" she asks. all i do is nod

"So her ankle will be fine then, it will heal before then, and her arm will take about three weeks to heal and she is right handed,so she can still shoot and throw she should be good for now,does she live with you?" she asks.

"Yes." i reply.

"Okay so she will need to these for the pain" she says handing me a small white bottle."And these every hour for the first 4 days to help heal her arm faster" She says handing me a purple bottle.

"Okay, thank you. When can i see her?" i ask

"Um you can in the morning, we need to run tests. and by then she should be up"she says,i have to wait till morning to see tris?jeez!

"Okay, thanks!" i say and walk back to the waiting room. i see Zeke,Shuana,Uriah,Marlene,Will, and christina all there waiting, when they see me they jump up an dbombard me with questions.

"Guys! she is is in coma, a slightly sprained ankle a fractured arm and we can see her in the morning" i say. they nod and i leave. i walk in my apartment i set tris' pills on her side of the bed and take a shower. A little after that i lay in bed and eventually fall asleep

* * *

**WOOHOOO! New chapter up! And another soon!Maybe even today! Anywho im having an contest on here for you guys:) Here is it:**

**Kelseys 1st anual CONTEST!**

**Every comment starting from April 1st- April 30th, every account user that comments on my stories names will be put on a peice of paper and put into a bowl, and on the 30th i will draw 5 names and here are the rules then prizes:)**

**RULES:**

** MUST comment using your account.**

** can comment more than once on DIFFERENT stories,meaning if u comment twice on the same story youll only get in once for commenting on that story,but if you comment once on ALL of the stories ill put your name in there 6 times (one for every story.)**

** you DONT want to be in the contest but you just wanna comment,PM me something saying so.**

**PRIZES:**

**1st name drawn:You get to write a story summary and i wil write the story (Basically you decide what happens in the story)**

**2nd name drawn: You can have a charecter in one of the following stories:**

**A) Dauntingjay (Tribute)**

**B)Consergent (Initiate)**

**C)BraveHigh (New student)**

**Send me a PM: Give me a long description about you (Eye color,hair color,tall or short,fave color,fave thing to do,etc.)**

**3rd name drawn: you get to decide what happens in the next chapter of 'Consergent'**

**4th name drawn:Ill tell EVERYONE to comment,review,follow, and favorite your stories:)**

**5th name drawn:Ill give you a shoutout next chapter in 'Consergent'**

**Okay? Do you all understand? If u dont reveiw or Pm me your questions! Im so excited to see the winners! I hope ALL of you participate:)**

**Also i wanna give a quick shout out and a thank you to some people that have been really great encouragers and im just so glad they have been like this to me:) They really pushed me to keep writing:) So THANKYOU SO SO MUCH GUYS! ems1emily. lovleyluz. cantstopmydreams. Divergent1315. PLEASE READ REVIEW,FOLLOW,FAVORITE, and all that good stuff. and mek sure to accnowledge those wonderful people that just bring a smile on my face:)**

**I love you!**

**~Divergentchick4~**


	5. Chapter 5

_im back in the control room, watching the screens. I look over to the right screen and see Tris running and peter chasing her. She runs and runs but gets caught at the end of the hallway, Peter grabs her nek,holds her up and yells in her face,_

_"You really think you can be ranked above me Stiff?"He growls. She's shaking and her face brings tomatoes to shme,i need to save her. I run over to the door and try to open it, it wont budge. Dumb door. I try again, nothithing. I run to the end of the room, i have to break down the door.I run and jump on the door, i smack against the scrachy wood and fall on the ground, i lay there but look up at the . Tris is laying on the ground in a pool of .Lifless_

_Dead._

_"TRIS!"I scream_

_"TRIS!"i cry, and cry, banging on the door yelling her name._

_"Tris!Please!Dont leave me! !"I say, i sob. _

I wake up, sreaming and crying. Where is Tris?I look around, i dont see her, i jolt up and run around the aprtment, Tris. I run out of my apartment and run through the halls,i yell in the girls bathroom,nothing.

I see Zeke and Uriah walking up ahead, i run up to them.

"Four! Whats wrong?"they ask

"T-r-is,Wh-er..."I mentally slap myself accross the face, shes in the . God im such an is still in the hospital from peter, i get to pick her up today.

"What?" Uriah asks'

"Uh-Um-Uh nothing, nevermind."i say and walk back to my apartment.I get in there, take a shower, washing my body and face and hop out. I get dressed in a black V-neck, Tris' favorite shirt of mine and my jeans. I walk to the closet and get Tris some clothes, fold them and put them in her bag. And head out to get Tris.

**Tris P.O.V**

I wake up with the worst headache in history, whats wrong with my head? I look around and see im not home, what? Then a nurse comes in. I must be in the memories of yesterday flood up in my mind.

"How you feeling hon?"the nurse asks, writing on her clipboard.

"Okay-i guess, my head hurts bad, though."i nods and writes something else down.

"Ok, ill get you something for that, anything else?"

"Nope."

"Okay, ill be you have a visitor, ill also bring in your discharge papers so you may leave." she says,

"Okay."i say. She leaves. I look down and see i have a cast on my foot and my arm, wait what!? Why? I have training to do monday!i curse under my breath and someone knocks on the door, be my visitor. i probably look like a wreck but oh well.

"Come in!"i say, and Tobias walks in the room, in my favorite shirt of his, aww. Then he walks all the way in and i see he has a boquet of roses and a teddy bear, Awww!

"AWW! Tobias! Thats so sweet of you!"i say, he smiles, sets them down on the table by my bed and sits down,

"Let me hug you! I wouldve first,but as you can see, i cant exactly walk."i laugh, he laughs to, i love his laugh. He gets up and hugs me, i hug back as hard as my casted arm will allow and pull back,

"I love you."he says, putting his forehead on right now i realise i havent ever said it back. But that will stop now.

"I love you too."i say, he smiles the biggest ive ever seen and it makes me happy to know hes happy. He Leans in and kisses me slowly and softly, but sweet and romantic. I kiss him back of course and i pull him closer, he does the same with me. I put my ar-

"GET BETTER SOON!" the group yells barging through the door, and making me jump, Tobias imediatly pulls away and we blush.

"Well,looks like she's better." Shuana smirks.

i blush redder and see Zeke holding a get better baloon and Uriah holding the biggest plate of cake ever. Oh my god. Christina is also holding a big handfull of sharpies. Weird.

"Oh my gosh, thanks guys! Your the best!"i say, they smile bigger and Zeke sets the ballon on the weights also on the bedside table, and Uriah hands me my cake, suprised he didnt eat it yet.

"Why so much cake!?" i ask. Really wanting to know. Its like enough to feed 10 factionless families!

"I-I um kinda ate your cake after you left, so i needed to make it up to you.i didnt want to get killed in my sleep."Uriah says, i laugh. He thought i was serious!

"You know i was kidding, right?" i ask, laughing again.

"Yeah, not at first though, you scare me so i didnt know if you were joking or not."he says, beside my Tobias laughs and says,

"Thats my girl!" i laugh.

"Thats why you guys go together so well! You are both violent."Christina says, as if its the most obvious thing ever. We laugh again, then the nurse comes back in. She hands me the papers.

"Just sign it, put it in the pouch on the back of the bed and you can leave."she says. "Oh and here are your crutches!" she says leaning them against the wall by Tobias, i nod and she leaves.

"Can we all hang at Fours place,today? We have nothing better to do." asks Marlene, everyone nods and i look at Tobias. He shrugs,

"Sure."

"YAYYYY!" Uriah yells running out of the room like a 3 year old.

"We'll meet you guys there."Zeke says, and the others walk out.

I get changed, grab my crutches,grab my gifs and we head to the apartment.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys i JUST published 2 new stories please PLEASE please read them and review:)

Also if you comment your in the competition:)


	7. Chapter 7

**Tris P.O.V**

When we get back to the aprtment the group is waiting by the door while i struggle with my crutches to get to the door. They smile when the see us and i smile back.

"Hey guys!" i say, 'hey' they all say.

"Lets go in."Tobias says opening the door.

We go in and i set my stuff in the room and come back out into the living room to see

everyone in a circle on the floor.

"Never have i Ever!" yells Uri, oh gosh.

"Okayyyy."i say and sit on the chair, since i have a cast on my leg.

then zeke goes into the kitchen and comes out with bottles of water for all of us, he hands us all one and he starts the game.

"Never have i Ever, had a number name."Zeke says, me and Tobias take a drink. Uriahs turn.

"Never have i ever, been ranked first."

me and Tobias take a drink.

"I swear you guys just want us to lose."i state, they shrug, i roll my , gosh. MY TURN! i got one where everyone will have to take a drink.

"Never have i ever been ranked below first."i say, everyone takes a sip but Tobias, then Tobias mutters 'Burn' and we hand-five.

Tobias' turn.

"Never have i ever had more than 7 fears." We hand-five again, then everyone looks at us, after they take a drink.

"What!? You guys had to have had more than 7!" Uraih yells

"Nope."i say

"Then how many did you guys have!?" Uri screeches.

"I had 4 she had 6." Tobias all look at us in shock.

"Never have i ever..." After about anhour everyone leaves, and its just me and Tobias, we eat dinner and he helps me to bed.

"Love you 4."

"Love you to 6." he says and we fall asleep


	8. Chapter 8

**1 year later.**

**Tris P.O.V**

I wake up to the smell of nh favorite food.

BACON.

I run out of bed and into the kitchen to see Tobias without a shirt, cooking bacon. My two favorite things together? Oh how that was a wonderful sight. I run up behind him and give him the biggest bear hug I could from behind. He laughs and turns around.

"Morning gorgeous!"he says, I blush and he pulls me in for a kiss, I accept and he deepens it, I allow him to. I put my hands on his face and he puts his hands on by booty to lift me up I yelp in surprise and wrap my legs around his waist, we kiss for a long tine he tries to go farther than that but I pull away,

"Babe we got training in an hour, not now. And your gonna burn the bacon!"I say, I jump out of his arms and hop in the shower, after I take a shower I put on my black aand purplish tank top with some black soccer shorts, hair in a pony tail and some chapstick, when I walk out of the bathroom I accedentally walk out kn Tobias changing, hes just in his underwear.

I cover my eyes and walk out of the bathroom saying,

"Not Looking. Not Looking. Not Looking." over and over again untill I make it out of the room.

When I make it into the kitchen I sit down and eat my bacon. Yum. About five minutes later Tobias joins me and we finish our breakfast and head to the net.

Right when we get there the first jumper hits the net, its a candor.

I pull him up,

"What's your name?"I ask,

"Mason."

"Make the announcement Four."I say

"FIRST JUMPER-MASON."

I put my hand on Masons shoulder,

"Welcome to Dauntless."

**All done. EVERYONE THAT COMMENTS 'BACON' ON MY AALL WILL GET A SHOUTIUT NEXF CHAPTER!**

**LOVE,**

**KELS**


	9. READ

**Hey all you wonderful people! **

**So like i promised-i would do a drawing once Brave High got to 100 reveiws- and it did!**

**So if you would like to be a part of it keep reading!**

**All you have to do is COMMENT!**

*Drawing starts June 19th, 2014. Ends June 26th*

**So that gives you guys a whole WEEK!:)**

**RULES:** **MUST comment using your account.**

**(guest users dont count)**

**can comment more than once on DIFFERENT stories,meaning if u comment twice on the same story youll only get in once for commenting on that story,but if you comment once on ALL of the stories ill put your name in there 9 times (one for every story.) BUT PLEASE ACTUALLY READ THE STORY!**

**you DONT want to be in the contest but you just wanna comment,PM me something saying so.**

**PRIZES:**

**1st name drawn: Ill be your new co-writer! (New or Old writer)**

**2nd name drawn: You can be a Charecter in one of my stories!:**

**A) Dauntingjay (Tribute)**

**B)Consergent (Initiate)**

**C)BraveHigh (New student)**

**D) Some Guards Are Different (New Dauntless Member)**

**Send me a PM: Give me a long description about you (Eye color,hair color,tall or short,fave color,fave thing to do,etc.)also if you want to be a good or evil charecter!**

**3rd name drawn: You decide what new Tobias P.O.V scene you want me to do!**

**4th name drawn:Ill tell EVERYONE to comment,review,follow, and favorite your stories:)**

**5th name drawn:Ill give you a shoutout next chapter in 'Brave High'!****  
**

**Do you all understand? If you DONT understand dont hesitate to ask questions, im on here 24/7. (I have a life lol). Im so excited to see the new winners! I hope i get to be GREAT friends with you guys!**

**Also i really REALLY need more feed on my other stories guys! One of them ive had published for almost a year and there is only 24 reweiws (WHAT?) I thought you guys liked my stories! I have TONS of reads but very few reveiws on my other stories! But you guys are being FANTASTIC on this story and i very greatly appreciate it!**

**LOVE YOU ALL!**

**~Divergentchick4~**


End file.
